


Ink-Vigorating

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [79]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Grant's here too, Joey's in Columbia, Original Vigor, but I didn't mention him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry and friends have found their way to Columbia in search of the missing Joey Drew. But if they wish to find him, they'll need a little liquid power.





	Ink-Vigorating

"Excuse me?"

Henry turned to see a young boy standing behind him.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Henry Walters."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "That's me. Can I help you?"

"I was told to give you this," the boy said. Quickly handing Henry a small package with an envelope tied to it, he ran off into the crowd.

"You think Joey sent that kid?" asked Thomas.

"Can't imagine who else would know me here," Henry replied.

As the group continued on their way, he removed the envelope and tucked the package under his arm. Opening the envelope, he found a photo of a young woman, with a message written on the back.

_ If you wish to find your friend, seek out this girl. Her name is Elizabeth, and she can help you. _

There was no signature.

Handing the picture to Norman so the projectionist could pass it around, Henry unwrapped the package. Inside was a bottle made of what seemed to be black and sepia glass, with a stopper shaped like Bendy's head. The words 'Ink Heart' were etched into one side.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he wondered aloud. "Drink it?"

"Why would ye drink it?" Shawn asked incredulously. "Ye don't even know what it does?"

"If I told you a man could shoot lightning from his fingers now, would you believe me? If I told you a man could hoist a one-ton stallion straight into the air, would you believe me?"

Hearing the loud voice coming from nearby, Wally and Susie perked up.

"Come on! Let's go see what he's talking about!"

As they approached, they saw a a barker standing on a stage, speaking excitedly to a small crowd as two people in devil costumes stood below him.

"Well, friends, I am here today to tell. Those are no flights of fancy! Those are no tall tales told behind the pool hall! No sir! No ma'am! Those are Vigors I'm talking about!"

The group watched in awe as the two devils proceeded to demonstrate several incredible feats--creating fire and electricity, causing each other to be lifted into the air, and even what seemed to be mind control.

"Remember how I said I couldn't decide if I liked this place or not?" asked Wally. "Well, this makes it even harder to decide."

(BATIM)

Blackness.

That was all Henry could see as he fell to his knees. All he could feel was the strange sensation of something within his body surging and bubbling.

"It's the Dark Waters!" someone screamed.

"Kill him!" another voice cried. "Kill him before he murders us all!"

Henry felt someone grab him and sling him over their shoulder. Then they were running, with the shouts of an angry mob following them.

"Come on! Let's keep moving!"

"Oh, shit!"

As Henry's vision cleared, he saw an enormous burning...thing...lumbering towards them.

"Oh, thank heavens! A Fireman!" someone in the mob shouted. "He'll take care of them."

With that, they departed, leaving the group at the mercy of the aptly-named 'Fireman.'

"We gotta get out of here." Sammy looked around frantically for an escape route.

"It's no use!" Allison shouted. "We're trapped."

"No..." Henry slid off Norman's back, eyes narrowing in determination. "None of us is dying here."

Upon his arms, intricate black lines formed, and from them oozed a liquid of the same color, which swirled around him. Looking down at his hands, he realized it was ink.

Before he had time to think about it, the Fireman charged with a loud screech of rage. Henry held out a hand on instinct, and a stream of ink shot forth, striking it and partially dousing the flames. Seeing an opportunity, he turned and shouted to Sammy.

"Shoot it!"

The music director did so, whipping out the pistol he'd snatched from a police officer, and firing off several quick shots. With a dying scream, the Fireman collapsed to the ground.

"Everyone OK?" asked Henry, the swirling ink vanishing into his body.

"Yeah." Norman clutched his chest as he caught his breath. "We're all still kickin', thanks to you and Lawrence."

Sammy was about to say something when he noticed a bottle lying on the ground, the stopper resembling a female demon blowing fire.

"Another Vigor, I'm guessing," he said, picking it up. "Hmm...Devil's Kiss: Allows the user to manipulate and generate fire."

"Since you finished off that beast," Henry said. "I think you should be the one to use it. Careful though--seems like first-time Vigor use is a doozy."

"Thanks for the heads-up." Sammy pulled out the stopper, and taking a deep breath, quickly downed the contents. He barely had time to register the somewhat spicy taste before a burning pain enveloped him.

"Oh God...you weren't kidding," he managed to say, his hands igniting and blackening. Susie was about to run forward, but Norman stopped her. Finally, the pain faded, leaving Sammy unharmed.

"You all right?"

Sammy gave a smirk as he got to his feet. "Much better." He curled his hand into a fist, and flames erupted, though he felt no pain.

"Good," Henry said in relief. "Now let's get going. We still have to find Joey."


End file.
